VGW
by Gamer165
Summary: The VGW an exciting brand of wrestling is ready to take the world by storm.
1. VGW Week 1

I don't own any video game characters they all belong to their owners all I own is my ideas and my OC DG

VGW Week: 1

Fireworks come out of the sides of the Titantron as I wanna be loved by Papa Roach plays.

Sonic: "Welcome fans to another exciting episode of the VGW I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

Ristar: "And I'm Ristar."

Sonic: "Have we got a show tonight as we're live from the city of angels Los Angeles and speaking of angels one of our main events tonight has Krystal the lovely diva of Starfox taking on the Women's champion Kairi for the Women's Championship."

And the crowd starts cheering even louder.

Ristar: "The crowd isn't the only ones excited this match between two skilled divas has gotten me excited!"

Sonic: "Oh for pete's sake Star" and Sonic shakes his head at what Ristar just said "get your mind out of the gutter."

Ristar: "Sorry partner."

Sonic: "Anyway let's just hope The Bullies don't invade us tonight"

Ristar: "I agree on that one because The Bullies have been invading other brands and leaving their mark I mean look what they did when they invaded the recently revived CWF."

Sonic: "Let's not worry about that lets kick the night off with our first match of the evening."

Toad: "This match is scheduled for one fall making his way to ring first" (Close Your Eyes-Christian's theme starts playing) "weighing in at two-hundred and ten pounds from Florence Italy the People's Assassin Ezio." (Crowd cheers)

And Ezio gets in the ring and gets on one of the top turnbuckles and does the catholic cross.

Toad: "And his opponent" (Waking the Demon-Bullet for my Valentine starts playing) "weighing in at two-hundred and fifty pounds from Outworld the Demon Sorcerer Shang Tsung." (Crowd Boos)

Sonic: "Ezio vs. Shang Tsung and if Shang Tsung can win without cheating I will be impressed"

And the timekeeper rings the bell and the match starts with Ezio landing some punches on Shang Tsung's midsection but when the ref isn't looking Shang Tsung lands a low blow on Ezio.

Sonic: "I'm not surprised that is typical Shang Tsung for you when the referee isn't looking he'll use a low blow or any other way of cheating to win."

And Shang Tsung uses a Dragon Suplex to pin Ezio.

Ref: "1 2…"

And Ezio managed to kick out after the referee counted two and Shang Tsung began arguing with the referee.

Sonic: "Uh come on Shang Ezio kicked out at two so don't start arguing with the ref."

But when Shang Tsung turns around Ezio grabs him by the arms and hits him with the Hidden Blade (Killswitch) and covers Shang the pin.

Ref: "1 2 3"

And the timekeeper rings the bell to signal the end of the match.

Toad: "Your winner by pinfall the People's Assassin Ezio!"

And the crowd started cheering wildly as Ezio left the ring and headed up the ramp.

Sonic: "That match was quick but then again Shang Tsung turned around at the wrong time and paid for it" but then Shang Tsung grabs a microphone.

Shang Tsung: "As much as I would love to have revenge against the so-called "people's assassin" don't forget me and my tag-team partner Quan Chi are the number-one contenders for the tag-team titles and so Starfox prepare to lose your titles as the number one tag team in the VGW cause after Wargames this Sunday the Deadly Alliance will be the tag team champions." And the crowd is booing as he drops the microphone and leaves the ring and heads up the ramp

Sonic: "do we need to be reminded that the Deadly Alliance are the number-one contenders because the only way the Deadly Alliance won the number one contendership was due to Quan Chi distracting the ref long enough for Shang Tsung to hit Nightscream with a low blow and if that wasn't bad enough Shang Tsung put his feet on the ropes for a dirty pin so I hoping Fox and Falco can hold onto the tag team titles this Sunday at Wargames."

Meanwhile backstage in KX's locker Nemia is talking with Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Ezio about why he's worried

Nemia: "It makes so mad that The Bullies have kidnapped Madoka and are blackmailing Gingka with the threat that if he doesn't surrender the Toon United States Championship to Wolfgang during their match at Bragging Rights that he'll never see her again but what if they don't free her and use her as a tool to blackmail Gingka and the others into doing their dirty work for them?"

And Sora looks at the blond-hair blader

Sora: "Eh don't worry about it besides I've asked Princess Peach and DG so it's all good."

Riku: "What've you got planned Sora?"

Sora: "well I've asked them if you along with Nemia, and Ezio be at Bragging Rights to rescue Madoka and to basically make sure The Bullies get screwed out of the Toon US title."

Kairi: "And I can't believe they said yes to it."

Sora: "Well I also asked them if Tidus along with Vann, Cecil, and Bartz could go and help out TK during his No Holds Barred match and they agreed to it so Peach wrote and mailed a letter to the Animated CEO and owner and to the three general managers about how VGW would like to have a Crossover Pay-Per-View with Animated to be scheduled after Clash of the Titans and after Wargames is over called Omega Fusion and she said that in her letter she wasn't going to be responsible if any VGW superstars and divas appear at Bragging Rights because it happened without her and DG's knowledge and added an apology about how superstars and divas in her brand appeared at an Animated event without their knowledge."

Back at the commentary desk with Sonic and Ristar.

Sonic: "Oh boy I can already tell that after Bragging Rights The Bullies and Digi-Volution are going to be steamed and if Omega Fusion does happened it's going to be one of the biggest Pay-Per-Views in the world."

Ristar: "You're right about that Sonic but let's go to the ring for some diva action."

Toad "This diva's match is scheduled for one-fall making her way to ring first " (I'm Real-Jennifer Lopez starts playing) "weighing in at one-hundred and eleven pounds from Petalburg City May" (Crowd Cheers)

May gets in the ring does a peace to the crowd and throws her bandana to a lucky fan.

Toad: "And her opponent (I an't no Lady to mess with-Victoria's theme starts playing) "weighing in at one-hundred and ten pounds from The World that Never was Namine." (Crowd Boos)

And Namine just flips off the crowd making them boo even louder.

Sonic: "Great so May's facing off against the only female member of The Organization why do I get the feeling that Namine might pull a dirty trick in order to get the victory"

Ristar: "you're just paranoid Sonic." And Ristar shakes his head.

And the timekeeper rings the bell for the match to start and Namine gets May in an armbar but May manages to get to the ropes and the referee forces Namine to break the hold then she Irish whips May into the ropes but May starts running as she bounces off the ropes and hits Namine with a Blaze Kick (Bicycle Kick) and then May hits Namine with a clothesline and climbs up to the top turnbuckle.

Sonic: "Oh boy May's in the high risk district we know what means"

And May hits Namine with the Silver Wind (Moonsault) and covers Namine.

Ref: "1 2"

but Namine manages to kick out at 2 and when the referee isn't looking she hits May with some brass knuckles and then hits her with the Witch's Strike (Swinging Neckbreaker) and covers May.

Ref: "1 2 3"

and the timekeeper calls for the bell to signal the end of the match.

Toad: "Your winner by pinfall Namine." 

Sonic: "Yeah after May was hit by some brass knuckles."

And Namine walks out of the ring and up the ramp with smirk on her face.

Toad: "Making his way to the commentator table the VG Cruiserweight Champion" (Let it Rock-Kevin Rudolf starts playing) "Tidus." And Tidus sits in the chair next to Sonic and puts a headset on.

Sonic: "Hey champ how's it going?"

Tidus: "Pretty good Sonic."

Sonic: "So you excited about Bragging Rights?"

Tidus: "Lets just say I've got some big plans."

Ristar "But what about your title defense against Nightscream at Wargames?"

Tidus: "Hey the vampire of the Max Pack is skilled so I'm holding nothing back."

Toad: "This match is scheduled for one-fall and it's to determine the number one contender for the VG World Championship."

Sonic: "Whoa so whoever win this gets to take on Sora for the World title at Wargames."

Toad: "Making his way to the ring first (Yoshi Tatsu's theme starts playing) "weighing in at two-hundred and thirty pounds from Kohona Kakashi Hatake." (Crowd cheers)

Kakashi gets into the ring and bows respectfully to the fans.

Toad: "And his opponent (I write Sins not Tragedies-Panic at the Disco starts playing) "weighing in at three-hundred and twenty pounds from the abyss Jecht." (Crowd boos)

And Jecht just sneers at the fans.

Ristar: "Whoa Tidus Kakashi might be in trouble your dad has a clear weight advantage over him."

Tidus "I wouldn't be sure my old man may be huge but Kakashi does have a speed and agility advantage."

And the timekeeper signals the bell start the match and Kakashi is hitting Jecht with several punches and kicks then Jecht manages to hit Kakashi with a low blow when the referee wasn't looking and followed it up with a Chokeslam and then covers Kakashi.

Ref: "1 2…."

But Kakashi kicks out at two starts running and hits Jecht with a Head Scissors and manages to get behind Jecht and when Jecht gets up Kakashi hits him with Thousand Years Of Death (Backstabber) and then goes to a corner and is waiting for Jecht to get up and when Jecht gets up Kakashi hits him with the Lightning Blade Spear and covers Jecht.

Ref: "1 2 3." 

And the timekeeper rings the bell to end the match.

Toad: "Your winner and number 1 contender by pinfall Kakashi Hatake."

But Jecht gets up and tries to hit Kakashi with a chair but Tidus pulls off his headset and runs into the ring and hits Jecht with a kick and gets him into position and hits him with a Spiral Cut (Baseball Slide Kick) and Tidus then climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hits his father with Blitz Ace (Aerial version of Play of the Day) and Tidus raises Kakashi's hand in victory and they walk out of the ring.

Sonic: "Once again Tidus proves why he no longer lives in his father's shadow."

Ristar: "True but after the commercial break Saturn who is the leader of the Galactic Trainers and the number one contender for the United States Championship faces off against Red this Sunday at Wargames with Red defending his United States title" "and Saturn has some words to say to Red."

After the commercial break it shows Saturn and his two female teammates Mars and Jupiter in the ring and Saturn and Mars both have microphones and the crowd is booing them.

Saturn: "Aw shut up you lousy hypocrites even though I supposedly used a low blow on that dumb half-human half-condor cyborg member of the Max Pack while Mars and Jupiter where distracting the referee."

Sonic: "Because that what's actually happened!"

Saturn: "I doubt that little John Cena wannabe and his baby sister has the guts to show up after all his idol got fired but Red if you and your sister actually have the courage to come out here do it show everyone that you never turn down a challenge but they won't so you hypocrites shouldn't get your hopes up about Red and his sister showing up and Duncan of the CNWO is right about how all the legends like that dumb blue rodent who now does commentary should just accept the fact that their all a bunch of has beens."

Sonic: "Hey I take that as an offense you know cause I heard that boy I should get in the ring and shut him up because I've got some fight still in me."

And the crowd is still booing them and Mars just smirks.

Mars: "Go on boo us because you know we're telling the" (Basic Thuganomics-John Cena's old Smackdown theme starts playing) and then the crowd starts cheering real loudly as Red and his sister Amy show up and enter the ring with microphones in their hands.

Red: "You know what Saturn you're really starting to get on my nerves one me and my sister are not cowards and second of all legends like Optimus Primal and Sonic paved the way for up-and-coming superstars like the five of us so you need to just shut it before I shut you up myself and our United States Championship match at Wargames it's going to be a No Holds Barred Match."

Sonic: "A No Holds Barred Match well at least on Sunday someone is finally going to shut Saturn up."

Amy: "And you're not off the hook either Mars cause earlier I asked Princess Peach and DG for a Street Fight Match against you at Wargames and they gave it to me but they added one stipulation your little buddy Jupiter can't be involved so it's just you and me at Wargames."

Sonic: "And now we learn that Amy and Mars are taking each on in a Street Fight I knew Red and Amy's rivalry with the Galactic Trainers was going to explode so now we're having two very extreme and brutal matches scheduled for this Sunday at Wargames."

And the Galactic Trainers attack Red and Amy but Amy manages to hit Jupiter with a DDT and clothesline Mars and climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits her with a Sky Attack (Starship Pain) and Red dodges Saturn's punch and hits him with a 2 Be A Master (Inverted DDT) and then hits Saturn with the 5-Kunckle Shuffle and as soon as Saturn gets up Red hits him with the Attitude Adjustment and the crowd starts cheering wildly as Red put his cap back on and Amy puts her hat back on and they leave the ring.

Ristar: "Well it looks like Red and Amy have sent all three members of the Galactic Trainers a message especially Saturn and Mars."

Sonic: "You said it partner and after the commercial break we'll have our main event Krystal vs. Kairi for the VG Women's Championship and hopefully we can get through the match without The Organization showing up."

After the commercial break we're back at the commentary table with Sonic and Ristar.

Sonic: "Welcome back and we're about to begin the main event of the night."

Ristar: "Yep a match between two skilled and beautiful divas." And Sonic just shakes his head at Ristar's comment.

Sonic: "You do know that Kairi and Krystal already have boyfriends right."

Toad "This match is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the VG Women's Championship making her way to the ring first the challenger" (Stargazers-Nightwish starts playing) "weighing at one-hundred and nine pounds from Corneria Krystal." (Crowd cheers)

Krystal gets into the ring and winks at the cheering fans.

Toad: "And her opponent" (Mine-Taylor Swift starts playing) "weighing in at one-hundred and eight pounds from the Destiny Islands she is the VG Women's Champion Kairi." (Crowd Cheers)

And Kairi gets into the ring and makes an X shape over her head with arms and silver colored fireworks fire out of all four-ring posts. And Kairi hands the Women's Championship belt to the referee.

And the timekeeper rings the bell to signal the start of the match and Krystal starts off by hitting Kairi with a clothesline and then Irish whipping her into ropes where Krystal catches her and hits a DDT on her and covers her.

Ref: "1 2…"

But Kairi kicks out at two and starts running and hits with a Fairy's Fire (Head Scissors).

Sonic: "Wow both divas are giving their all in this match."

But suddenly Namine, Roxas, and Axel coming running out and get into the ring and the timekeeper rings the bell to end the match as a no contest and Namine hits Kairi in the head with an empty glass bottle making her bleed and then hits Krystal in the head with a baseball bat wrapped in barb-wire making her bleed and Roxas hits Kairi with a Heartbreaker (Backbreaker) and Axel delivers a Fire Tower (Gallows Pole) to Krystal.

Sonic: "Uh why is it when a member of KX has a match The Organization has to go and ruin it."

Then Sora, Riku, and Fox come running out and get into the ring.

Sonic: "Well that's a sight I'm glad to see."

Roxas swings the baseball bat wrapped in barb-wire at Sora but Sora manages to dodge it and kicks Roxas in the mid-section and hits him with the Trinity Limit (Pedigree) and Riku hits Axel with a Shadow Force (Sweet Chin Music) and Fox does a double clothesline on both Axel and Roxas and climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hits Roxas with a Fire Fox (Airbourne) and all three members of The Organization leave the ring and Roxas points to Sora and makes a motion signaling that the VG World Championship belt will be around his waist soon and Sora and Fox goes and checks on Kairi and Krystal and Sora makes a you want me come get me motion towards Roxas as the show closes.

Match Results:

Ezio def. Shang Tsung

Namine def. May

Kakashi def. Jecht and won number one contendership for VG World title

Krystal vs. Kairi no contest due to The Organization interfering

**And that ends week one of the VGW so please read and review. And Toonwriter I'm so sorry for mentioning events in your fic without asking I hope you can forgive me. **


	2. VGW Week 2

**I don't own anything except my OC DG.**

**VGW Week 2**

Fireworks go off as …Wanna be Loved by Papa Roach plays.

Sonic: "Welcome to another episode of the VGW I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and with me as always is my partner Ristar."

Ristar: "Yep and we've got a special show although we don't have any matches tonight we do have a special announcement form our CEO and owner Princess Peach and she's coming out right now."

And (I'm a Survivor-Destiny's Child starts playing) as Princess Peach comes out to the ring with a microphone in her hand and the crowd's cheering her.

Peach: "Thank you and my announcement is this you see yesterday TW called and asked if the VGW would be a surprise brand competing in the crossover Pay-Per-View Clash of the Titans and I told him that I would be thrilled to have the VGW compete in Clash of the Titans that concerning matches we have plenty my first announcement concerning Clash of the Titans is that the commentator I'm sending to represent us is none other then Sonic the Hedgehog." And Sonic takes off his headset and grabs a microphone and gets in the ring.

Sonic: "I would be honored."

Peach: "Now for matches I have only made one but I do have some announcements concerning certain matches now to represent VGW in the Best-of-the-Best Match it'll be the United States Champion the Streetwise soldier from Pallet Town and the self-proclaimed Pokemon Trainer of Thuganomics Red." (Basic Thuganomics-John Cena starts playing) and Red walks out and the crowd starts cheering as Red gets in the ring holding a microphone in his hand.

Red: "I accept and for the others especially you Ash get ready cause I'm going to be delivering a lesson in Thuganomics."

Peach: "And our entry in the match for the Toon World Championship is the high-flying risk-taking Intercontinental Champion "The Fearless Alley Cat" Cheetor" (Not Afraid-EMNIEM starts playing) and the crowd starts cheering as the VG Intercontinental Champion gets in the ring holding a microphone in his hand.

Cheetor: "I'm in and to all my opponents including you Naruto give it your all cause I'm not holding anything back and good luck and may the best man win."

Peach: "And I've picked the sixteenth man to be on the team taking on The Bullies and it is "The People's Assassin" Ezio" (Close Your Eyes-Christian's theme starts playing) and the crowd cheers as the self-proclaimed People's Assassin gets in the ring holding a microphone.

Ezio: "I'll help my team the best I can and my warning to Wolfgang is this that like the corrupt rulers of the empires that have fallen throughout history you and The Bullies will fall because you've lost the support of the common fan and remember this a great king rules because he has the support of the people."

Peach: "And I did make a Championship match but I'm not sure which title to put on the line?" Then the crowd starts cheering all of a sudden (Lights Out-POD starts playing) and Sora gets in the ring with a microphone.

Sora: "Then how about this at Clash of the Titans I'll defend the VG World Championship against any Superstar from Animated and the one I pick is Ben Tennyson so Ben at Clash of the Titans you get a chance to win the VG World Championship oh and Ben go all out hold nothing back."

Peach: "Very well than at Clash of the Titans Sora will defend the VG World Championship against Animated's Ben Tennyson."

Ristar: "Wow that's going to be one exciting match." Then Optimus Primal comes out followed by Kakashi, May, and Red's younger sister Amy and they all have microphones in their hands and they get in the ring with the crowd cheering them.

Optimus: "Will you allow me to take on Duncan of the CNWO because I think he should learn to respect the legends that paved the way for a rising young superstar like him."

Peach: "Very well and let me guess you three want matches at Clash of the Titans right"

May: "Yep and I want to take on Maya in No-Holds-Barred match now personally I think she's got what it takes to be a successful diva on her own but I think that PBS Kids will be her undoing so I want to face her."

Peach: "Fair enough and Kakashi, Amy what matches do you want?"

Kakashi: "Now that you mention it I think I'll take on Rattles of the PBS Kids in a Street Fight."

Amy: "And I want to face Linus's older sister Lucy because she's giving all sisters a bad name."

Peach: "Okay I'll call TW later and let him know we're all set plus I can ask him about Omega Fusion okay."

Ristar "Wow I can't believe we're going to be involved at Clash of the Titans." And the crowd is cheering as the show closes.

Match Card

Red represents VGW in the Best-of-the-Best Match.

Cheetor will be the VGW's entry in the match for the Toon World Title.

Ezio will part of the team that faces The Bullies.

Sora vs. Ben Tennyson-VG World Championship Match.

Optimus Primal vs. Duncan

May vs. Maya-No Holds Barred Match

Kakashi vs. Rattles-Street Fight Match

Amy vs. Lucy

**And those are the VGW Matches and entries sorry if the Chapter is short I'll update after Clash of the Titans. **


End file.
